The Phantomhive Opera
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: REPOSTED  Ciel and Fatum inherit an Opera House from their desceased father: Vincent. After already losing their mother, the two are ready to start over. Fatum finds the family that he only heard stories of, while Ciel finds love he never expected.


**Lunny: Okay, so here's the deal. BEFORE I finish up "Renewed Time" I am publishing the Prologue for each of the five stories I have in the works…based on the votes in the poll the following TWO WEEKS, dictates on which story will take the spotlight first… (for example if The Phantomhive Opera gets the most votes it'll be the first to be completed….) So, vote based on the Prologue and the Summary given in my Profile...please.**

**Solarius: Your input and cooperation is greatly appreciated.**

**Cold: Now…the Prologue for "The Phantomhive Opera"…**

**Prologue**

Vincent Phantomhive inherited his Grandfather's Opera House at the age of 19, he was married the year before to the leading soprano and the most beloved singer; Rachel. The two lovers watched over the Opera House as if it was their own child, the cast and crew were not their employees they were their family.

"Sebastian, look at it all!" Vincent said to the shadowy figure behind him arms outspread to the balcony overlooking the city, turning amber eyes to look upon one of his oldest friends the ebony haired male laughed heartily, "Its something else isn't it!"

"Indeed, Vincent." Sebastian replied solemnly, his mind was elsewhere as Vincent's wife Rachel was preparing for the show. Accidents had started to occur and many were whispering blame upon the Opera House Ghost or The Phantom. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he heard hurried footsteps, turning the russet eyed male pinned the person entering with a glare.

"Oh! Sebastian!" Rachel exclaimed, never noticing the glare that toned down to a mere look. Vincent chuckled as he walked to his wife and embraced her.

"Are you ready for your show tonight dear?" he asked.

"Yes, Sebastian. I do hope you'll watch from Box 5 with Vincent…will you?" Rachel pleaded with hopeful blue eyes.

Sebastian sighed, "When given that look who can refuse you, my lady. I will be with Vincent in Box 5 as you request."

Rachel's happy cry echoed in the both ebony haired male's minds.

* * *

><p>~2 Years Later~<p>

Rachel breathed out; Sebastian was assisting with the birthing of her first child. The woman winced in pain and felt her husband's hand squeeze hers. Sebastian smiled up at her.

"One more push, my lady…your child is almost here."

Rachel gave one last push and mother's pained cry mingled with the infant's cries of life. After cutting the cord and with the help of Rachel's younger sister; Anne, cleaning the child. Sebastian turned with an almost proud smile of victory, a newborn baby boy in his arms. In the background were two males; the first was Vincent's most trusted friend and the 1st of the two Manager's of the House: William T. Spears, beside him was Vincent's old rival, but still a trusted friend and the 2nd of the two Manager's of the House; Ashe Landers.

William or Will was the shortest of the three powerhouses of the House with dark brown hair slicked back in a professional manner, always in a suit he was business first pleasure later. His eyes were unique and hinted at an odd heritage, the outer ring was yellow while the inner ring around the pupil was green. Ashe was a handsome man whose light gray hair brushed his ears in soft curls and his lavender eyes drew in many women.

"What shall we name you little one?" Vincent said softly to the whining infant boy. Anne tended to her now slumbering elder sister, while Sebastian cleaned his hands in the basin. Sebastian glanced around the room that they were in; it was the Owner's Bedroom. The balcony gave a wonderful view of the city; the large wardrobe that took up the entire wall next to the balcony seemed to dwarf the rest of the furniture, the four poster bed had a baby crib next to it, and the vanity doubled as the writing desk, the long table that had the full length mirror next to it stood beside the open door, upon the table was the water basin where Sebastian cleaned his hands.

"The child's eyes are what color, Vincent?" William asked. Vincent looked up and then back to his son.

"His mother's eyes…blue." Sebastian said, glancing to Vincent's reflection in the mirror.

"Like the sky…" William mused.

"Thank you, William…that just gave me the idea for the most wonderful name for him: Ciel." Vincent said warmly, Sebastian blinked something in his eyes steeled as if the name was forever etched in his mind. Vincent walked out to show Ciel to the Opera House and the rest of their extended family.

* * *

><p>~6 Years Later~<p>

Sebastian glanced to the firstborn son, the child standing in the doorway, as the male assisted in the birthing of the younger sibling. Standing with one hand grasping the small shoulder of the child was Ashe, eyes focused on the nervous father pacing.

"Sebastian, the child…?" William asked from beside Ashe.

"My lady, you must bare with it for one moment…" Sebastian muttered to Rachel, not letting the question distract him.

Rachel cried out in pain and a few moments later the weak cries of an infant was heard. Sebastian cut the cord and went to the water basin.

"Anne see to your sister, Vincent stay by your wife. I'll bring your son to you shortly." Sebastian's voice was stern. Vincent and Anne were tending to Rachel, as little Ciel slipped away from Ashe and walked over to the male. Sebastian cleaned the child carefully and russet eyes were darkened by something unknown, Ciel stood on his toes to get a better look at the infant.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" Vincent asked from behind them.

Sebastian didn't turn, "Nothing, Vincent. His cry isn't as strong as I would like it to be." The male muttered the last part to himself, Ciel overheard.

"He's a Phantomhive, so he's going to be fine." Ciel said.

Sebastian looked down at the child in surprise, "I suppose your right, Little Ciel."

"What's his name Papa?" Ciel asked looking back. Sebastian wrapped up the infant and then picked him up, russet eyes slightly glowing as they focused on the two Managers. William pushed up his glasses, while Ashe flashed a pleasant smile. Ciel lightly tugged on Sebastian's shirt to bring the male's attention to him. The elder looked down with his normal eyes and blinked at the honesty in those blue orbs.

"His name…well, Sebastian?" Vincent asked.

"Fatum. Sounds like a name that suits a child like him." Sebastian said with a warm smile. Ciel smiled up at the elder and then looked to his parents.

* * *

><p>After the birth of their second son, Rachel's health started to wan. After a year it was apparent that she wasn't going to recover in the city. Sebastian disappeared as was natural of the male; so, Vincent asked his friends for advice on what to do…<p>

"As much as it pains me to suggest…" Angela Landers; Ashe's younger twin sister and Rachel's Understudy started to say. A high-pitched giggle cut her off as the red haired speaker cut in.

"It doesn't pain you any, Angela dear. We all know that since Rachel fell ill you've gotten more limelight-" Grell Sutcliffe, a backup singer and known prima-donna declared; a quick rap to his skull from William's fist silenced him.

"Grell!" William cut off his younger cousin; who shared his eye color(s). Grell leaned back in his chair with a smirk to the now glaring singer.

A calm sigh was heard from beside Vincent; who had placed his head in his hands, "Vincent. We all know that Rachel's health could be a result of the city air. Maybe its best if you send her to Anne." Paula Chauncey, one of the lead dancers and long time friend of Rachel's, suggested.

Hanna Annafellows, lead dancer and soon to be successor of the ballet mistress title, nodded as she tacked on to Paula's suggestion, "Paula's right. Anne's home in the country could be exactly what Rachel needs right now. Send her there and when her health picks up, call her home."

"Where all will be waiting her with open arms and grateful hearts…" Tanaka, the eldest of the Opera House and conductor stated.

"I think a good question will be: What about the boys?" Claude asked.

The dark deep chuckle of the so-called Undertaker, driver for the Opera's Carriage drew the attention of all, "They'll go with Mommy. After all, her children will do wonders for her health. We don't want her to be all alone now do we?"

Vincent nodded, "I'll do it. Rachel and the boys will go to Anne's Home in the country. It won't be easy, Ceil's already come to think of you all as family…but, it has to be done."

"Splendid! I'll drive them to the City Limits and my friend who's the driver for Anne will take them the rest of the way!" Undertaker said with a small laugh. Vincent smiled in gratitude, and then stood as he walked to tell Rachel the news.

* * *

><p>Ciel wasn't happy…not one bit. Undertaker picked up the crossed armed pouting boy and sat him across from his smiling mother. Vincent kissed Fatum's forehead, earning a giggle from the baby. Seeing pain flash through her husband's eyes, Rachel kissed his cheek.<p>

"We'll be back before you know it, darling." She said with hope.

"I know." Vincent said, he glanced to Ceil and chuckled, "Don't I get a hug at least?"

Ciel, still pouting grudgingly uncrossed his arms and hugged his father.

"You all have our love and prayers." Paula said as the carriage door closed, Vincent sighed as the carriage trotted away. The children that Ceil had come to see as family and friends watched sadly as he left, the adults watched with hope that the children and their mother would return.

Watching the carriage from the rooftop of the Opera House was a masked cloaked figure…The Phantom of the Opera sensed discord within his House.

And so 10 Years Passed…

**TBC**

**Lunny: Ok! So, vote...review...do whatever...but VOTE! I really wanna see some numbers up there I know you can pick up to 2...let me be wow'd!**

**Solarius: Do it for us who want her to SHUT UP!**

**Lunny: Do it in memory of my dearly departed muse...Solarius Z. Auqanette. And with HUGE THANKS to the reviewer "NotCiel" who corrected my spelling of our dear main characters name...i feel like such an idiot for not noticing that...*facepalms*  
><strong>


End file.
